New Year's Revelations
by Harpiebird
Summary: [AudreyMatt] New Year Audrey & Matt fluff. [OneShot] Please RR!


**New Year's Revelations**

**Summary:** One-Shot. New Year Audrey & Matt fluff.

**A/N:** Thought of it, so I wrote it. LOL. Hope you enjoy! I just want to let you know that the Audrey/Matt Fanlisting is up now! Check out my profile for the link!

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing & no one.

---

"Twenty more minutes to the new year." Matt Parkman stated as he walked out on the small patio. Audrey Hanson, an FBI agent and Matt's partner, turned her attention toward him and before she could say anything, Matt held up a jacket. "I brought you your coat."

Audrey smiled at him as she took it. "Thanks, Parkman." She quickly put it on her and wrapped her arms around herself once more. It was really cold out, but she hadn't felt comfortable to go back in with the others nor to get her coat. But apparently Matt had been able to hear her thoughts about her freezing to death.

"So… what did you do for New Year's?" Matt asked he wanted to start a conversation with her since she had been slightly avoiding him as of late - at least since he divorced his wife. He understood her reason though so he didn't push her. He didn't want her to think that she was his rebound. She was much more then that to him, though.

"Usually I'm at work or at home." _Alone. _Audrey thought, even without looking she knew Matt had probably heard it – not intentionally though she knew. He never did it on purpose to her. He had once mentioned that it was slightly easier for him to read her. She didn't know why – she tried her hardest not to, but then that might because she tries _too_ hard. "What about you?"

"Usually watched the ball drop on TV unless I was asked to work. We, uh, didn't really do much for New Year's, had a few eggnogs and went to sleep soon after the ball dropped…" Matt was unsure how Audrey would take his mentioning his ex-wife. To what he could see and hear, she reacted like nothing happened.

"I'm glad you could come, Audrey." Matt said, coming closer to his partner. Audrey, while not a 'hero' like the others, had been accepted in the group as one of them. While she wasn't really a social person, she had made friends with all the other heroes – so it was no surprise that she was invited to the Christmas party nor the New Year's eve party Hiro wanted to have to celebrate their friendships to each other.

From inside they heard all their friends shouting the countdown. 10 Audrey looked towards him, giving him a half-smile. "I'm glad too."

Smiling, he asked, 9 "So, Audrey, what New Year's revelations do you have?"

8Smirking, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really make them, but if I did…" She pretended to think about it, which brought a laugh out of Matt. 7 "I don't know. What about you Parkman?"

"My goal is try to get the girl I have a crush on to go out with me." 6 Matt said seriously only with that Matt-smile which caused Audrey to melt a little at it. She didn't know if it was the eggnog or the rum Isaac brought the adults for a happy New Year gift, but she wanted to stop pretending that she didn't have a crush or anything more on him any longer. 5 She knew he was trying to make her lighten up, and she owed it to herself and to him to do so.

4 "Oh? Who do you have a crush on?" Audrey asked, turning to fully face him. They were really close, she realized. She wondered when he moved so close. 3

"Let's see… she's been my best friend and my partner for the last few months and the only shortest blond-haired woman here at the moment." Matt said, stepping closer. 2

"Really? How do you plan on asking her to go out with you?" Audrey asked, but just as everyone shouted one, Matt pulled her in his arms and with one hand holding her cheek brought her lips to meet his.

Audrey could barely think – she had never been kissed like this. Never this loving – never like she mattered to anyone before. And before she could think about it, to progress it, she thought _I love you_. She tried to break the kiss, but Matt's lips met with her own again. But that wasn't all Matt did… he replied back to her – through her thoughts. _I love you too, Audrey._

She really did pull away from the kiss then, surprised, delighted, and confused. "Did you just-? How?"

Matt laughed lightly, "Hiro's been telling me about all the telepaths in the comics he reads. Said they could read minds as well as can project their own thoughts to another person. He also mentioned something about an Astral Plane or something but I don't think I want to try that out."

Audrey nodded. "Makes sense that if you can hear our thoughts that you could be able to project your own thoughts to anyone."

"Yeah, so… are we going to talk more, or do you care to -" Matt wiggled his eyebrows as best he could in suggestion to Audrey, causing let out a laugh. "- continue where we left off?

"Whatever you say, Parkman," Audrey said, pulling him in for a kiss.

**THE END.**

**A/N: **Happy New Year's everyone! I've actually had a pleasant 2 day experience for once. I hope that means this year will be good.


End file.
